One Soul, Two Lives I Don't Think This'll Work
by xXYukikawa RycaXx
Summary: As a member of the Neve Famiglia, an enemy of the Vongola, Makoto gets shot during her mission and loses her consciousness. Things get more absurd when she wakes up to find herself... in the Vongola Mansion?  Accepting OCs! Suck at summaries... Read plz!
1. Start of Everything

Hello, Minna-san! It's Ryca here, with Malo! I suddenly had an idea stuck in my head, so I decided to write it out! I'm not sure if this idea will work out, but I'll try my best, at least.

**Summary**: As a member of the Neve Famiglia, an enemy of the Vongola, Makoto gets shot during her mission and loses her consciousness. Things get more absurd when she wakes up to find herself... in the Vongola Mansion?

**Rating**: T for language, swearing, you get the point XP...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Only the OCs, and the Neve Famiglia.

* * *

Piercing pain went through his stomach. The pain quickly spread from its source, temporarily making the man freeze in his tracks. However, like a professional hitman he was, he only let out a barely inaudible grunt and continued striding in long steps, swiftly shooting a bullet at the direction the previous one came from. He stopped for a mili-second, listening. Someone let out a hiss of pain, then a thud of a falling body told him the bullet had found its target.

He quickly moved his hand to his stomach, checking his own wound. He winced slightly as his fingers found the remains of the destroyed tissue. Dark blood streamed out of his wound steadily. A slight glint told him the bullet was embedded deep inside his tissues.

"Screw that, heh." The man laughed sarcastically.

Soon, brisk steps echoed from around the corner, and the wounded man tensed, gun held ready in his cold hands. _Damn_, he cursed inwardly, for he realized he was not in a good shape for a fight. Nevertheless, he fixed his eyes ahead, the barrel pointed forward, ready to fire anytime.

The steps' echoes were getting closer, and in a few seconds, a lean woman with dark brown hair and green eyes came into view. The man visibly relaxed, and let out a sigh.

"You surprised me there, Michaela." The woman turned her head around sharply, her hand unconsciously tightening around her own gun. Then, she noticed the familiar voice, and smirked. "Yo, Kurokami. Looking reeeaaalllyy battered up there, ya know?"

The man rolled his eyes at the woman, no, Michaela's tone, and retorted rather playfully, "At least I killed five more men than you, Mi-kasu."

Kurokami and Mi-kasu were nicknames. The actual name of "Kurokami" was Kurowake Namatsu, and "Mi-kasu" was actually Jushiro Michaela. Michaela was born in Italy, but her dad was a Japanese, so she had a Japanese last name and an Italian first name. Also, that was why she was able to give Kurowake his nickname.

The chattered rather childishly for a few minutes, so I decided to walk out. They instantly had their gun aimed at me, as expected, then lowered it after recognizing my face in the dim light. "Makoto!" Michaela exclaimed, running over to me. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her as well. Namatsu grumbled some inaudible words and some of them suspisciously sounded like "practically no brain, that woman."

I glared daggers at him, and slapped him upside the head. Michaela giggled at the sight of Namatsu rubbing his sorry head, which must've hurt a lot, since I slapped him artfully on the exact same spot I've hit him a few hours ago, before this whole mission started.

As we sat down on the gray, cold concrete floor, Namatsu huffed out a breath. "How did you even get here, anyways?" He asked irratably, adding, "annoying woman" under his breath. I smirked and told him, "Idiot, I was there the whole time."

Stupid Namatsu paused, probably willing his brain to recall any part of his memory that contained me in it. Obviously he found none. He started fuming, probably annoyed at himself for not being able to recognize my detect me. He "che"-ed haughtily, and propped his chin on his palm, his face scrunched up in a small frown. Suddenly, he winced, his movements jostling the wound and pulling it to attention. Michaela, who was sitting cross-legged beside him, gasped and ducked her head to take a better look at his wound.

Namatsu quickly muttered something about a stupid bullet, and turned his head away in embarrassment, but Michaela had already taken a look at the wound. She started tearing her hankerchief to small strips, making some coarse, makeshift bandage. I looked worriedly at Namatsu. "You okay?"

"I would've been if you had warned me before I got shot." Namatsu shot back angrily, annoyed that he was the only one who got shot – at least directly.

"I assumed you had already noticed, dumbass." Even though I hissed that out to Namatsu, I almost ran out to shoot the attacker myself when he was hit. Namatsu read my mixed expression of annoyance and guilt, and smirked slightly, but the pain of his wound made him grimace again.

* * *

When Michaela was done patching him up – which involved a lot of cursing and physical attacks, by the way – we stood up, getting ready for the next step of the plan. I glanced at my watch. Namatsu raised his eyebrow. "So," I started, "It's about time we catch up with boss, right?"

"Sure," Michaela said, shrugging, "The back corridor was clear when I checked."

"But we should constantly check for enemies in the way since we're going up the front corridor." Namatsu stated thoughtfully. I nodded. _No harm in being cautious during ambush missions, right?_

All of a sudden, a sound caught my attention, and I raised my hand, silencing the two hitman in front of me. I listened intently. _Tap, tap, tap..._ They were footsteps. _Combat boots,_ I thought grimly. _No mistaking that noise._

"Heh, seems like we got company, guys." I said, in a rather cheerful tone, masking my annoyance. We silently slipped out our pistols without making any noise. I rolled my eyes at Michaela, who was grinning in anticipation – yeah, I know, bloodthirsty and bitchy female hitmen and their guns – and said with a dark smile, "Let's get this done in five minutes."

"Damned effing bastards," I hissed under my breath. We killed the troops that came the first time, but the next troop arrived, we killed them again, and they came again, and so on. So, long story short, we were now backed up against the door of the enemy boss' room after dodging a lot of lethal shots that could've handled our dead asses to the enemy. Michaela, Namatsu, and I were suffering some considerable wounds by now, but we were determined to buy time for our boss to take action. I glanced at my watch again. Hmm... Five, four, three, two...

An unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang out, coming from inside the room that was behind us. We smirked, looking at each other and winking.

Without hesitating, I burst open the door behind us, pushed everyone in, and locked the door before the troops could follow. A lot of banging and swearing followed, but soon, the door went silent. I turned around slowly, breathing heavily. In front of me, across the room, stood a man in a business suit, his back to us, and in front of him, was a dead man sitting on an armchair, a bullet embedded in his no-longer-beating heart. The standing man had pitch-black hair, and clear turquiose eyes. He was drop-dead handsome, at least that's what Michaela told me. But the only thing that came to my mind now was immense relief.

* * *

"Yo, boss!" I said cheerfully – even though I was bleeding in exactly 8 places – and our boss, Kietra Setz, turned around, grinning. "Yo, Makoto." He said in a cool voice. He was normally a cold person, but when it came to our Famiglia, he was the warmest, always. Heh, and ideal boss, huh?

Michaela and Namatsu slapped high-fives, and smirked at each other. Michaela's brown hair and Namatsu's dark silver one glinted in the sunlight filtering through the crack between the drawn curtains at the side of the wall. The boss smiled warmly at them and said, "Great job. And I have another good news; Ricasa and Edward should be arriving soon, too."

Namatsu froze, his goofy, happy expression quickly changing into one of disgust and anger. He held his fist threateningly. Setz and I looked quizzically at him, taken aback by the sudden change of his mood. He explained between clenched teeth, "That bastard Ricasa robbed me of a hundred and fifty euros!" At his angry shout, Michaela couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Leiate Ricasa was one of our Famiglia members, but he was on a business trip to france. It's been two years since we last saw him. Apparently, he had 'borrowed' a few hundred euros from Namatsu and had flew off to France.

"Hey, Setz, what about Edward?" with a smile on my face, I asked, half expecting the answer. Well, Cain Edward was famous in the Cosa Nostra(Mafia) for his ability to hide his true identity and deceive people. After all, he had pledged himself to Setz and entered our Famiglia after he had failed in an attempt to spy some information from us. As expected, Setz had already seen through him and stopped him before he could inflict any damage on us. Breaking into my thoughts, Setz answered, "He's been on a mission to spy from a Mafia Famiglia in Sicily."

"Which one?" I asked. There was a pause. I cocked my head to the side.

"Vongola." Setz replied, no, more like, admitted. In contrast to his casual tone, my eyes widened. "You're crazy!"

Setz just smiled.

"That's no surprise, is it?" Michaela broke in dryly, her face darkening.

She obviously didn't have good feelings for Edward. Before he got found out by Setz, Edward had grown close to Michaela, unintentionaly deceiving her. She naturally felt disappointed and betrayed afterwards when she received the news that Edward was actually a spy. So even though Edward was now pledged to our Famiglia, the Neve(=snow), Michaela still acted very icily towards him.

"Let's get out of here, then," said Namatsu, detecting Michaela's mood darkening after the mention of the hitman. Setz nodded, and I opened the huge oak double doors in which we came through before, and checked for troops. "Nah, there's no one here," I said, but still cautiously, Setz walked out, Namatsu and Michaela followed, and I brought up the rear. Everyone slipped out their guns from the inner pockets of their suits, getting serious again.

We walked in tense silence, but thankfully, there were no further attempt to murder us through ambush.

We finally relaxed a bit when we reached the steel front doors of the building. "Guess the remaining men all ran away when you killed the boss, Kietra." Namatsu commented as he pulled open the double doors for us. Beyond the gates, a few ten yards away, we could see the two very familiar-looking silhouettes of men approaching us.

My face broke into a relaxed grin. Setz's did too.

They were Edward and Ricasa.

"Heh, so they arrived a little faster than normal," I said, my mood brightening drastically both because we finished the mission without any casualties – at least not huge ones that threatens your life – and our Famiglia was back into place once again.

_How naïve._

A sudden gunshot rang out behind me, and almost in the same time, I felt a blazing pain in my left shoulder blade, dangerously close to my heart. I jerked my head around to look at the attacker, but my eyes were getting fuzzy, so all I could see was the black outline of a big man. Dim shouting started to fill my ears in a roar, and I could feel my thoughts getting hazy and incoherent. I noticed Edward and Ricasa running toward me. The world took a 180 degree turn as my legs gave out under way, and I felt strangely light when my body met the ground with a small thud that jolted my head. I could feel hot blood flowing out of my body and it painted the ground red, but strangely, I felt ice cold. The last thing I saw before the darkness engulfed me was Setz's horror-stricken expression.

* * *

Setz's POV

I watched in disbelief as Makoto slowly fell to the ground. Her face was scrunched up in pain as I ran to her. Her breath was coming in short gasps. My brain was unable to process the situation unfolding in front of me. _Why was she the one who had to get shot?_ Useless questions, but I couldn't care less. Blood kept pouring out of her wound even when I was holding her, coating my hands crimson.

"Ma-Makoto..." I whispered hoarsely with a sinking feeling in my stomach. Her warm brown eyes were quickly losing focus and getting hazy. Four simultaneous sounds of gunshots alerted me, and I looked up quickly, to see the ambusher going down with four bullets embedded in his heart, which everyone except Makoto and I shot at the same time. Then Famiglia members urgently ran towards us, similar masks of horror on their faces. Without a word, Michaela quickly knelt down and reached out to hold Makoto's cold hands in her warm ones. Namatsu whipped out a cellphone and dialed the emergency troop of our Famiglia. There was a hint of panic in his voice. Blood trickled out of Makoto's mouth as life started to leave her body.

And I was just about to think things were going too well.

* * *

Makoto's POV

"Uhh..." I opened my eyes, my head feeling like it was filled with bullshit crap-load. It felt even worse than a hangover. I could see the blank white ceiling above me. I blinked slowly, and raised one hand to rub my throbbing temple, but was stopped by a tugging feeling on my right arm. I slowly turned my head to the side, ignoring the protesting screams from my neck muscles. Oh, wow. I had an IV plugged to my wrist. Damn, needles. The least favorite thing in the whole effing world.

Annoyed, I forced out the tube from my skin with blunt force, carelessly wiping the trail of blood it brought. I flung the IV roughly over the edge of my bed, but unfortunately, it hit someone's head, who was sitting beside my bed. I waited for him(is it a she?) to react, but he/she didn't, so I decided to sit up. After a few tries, I was able to do it and I could see a whole lot better.

I realized the person sitting next to my bed had long white hair, but I couldn't see his/her facial features cause he/she was nodding his head, dozing off. I stared at the person for a while, then mentally concluded that he/she was probably someone from the emergency squad.

Haha. Guess what I did next. No, of course I didn't _gently_ shake him awake. For heaven's sake, I'm Shibe Makoto, the Mafioso famous for her retarded jackass behavior. Instead, I actually pushed over the stool the dozing person was sitting on.

CRASH!

The person – who turned out to be a man, to my surprise – sprung to his feet, his sword out in an instant. His eyes met mine and we looked at each other for a few seconds. Then his forehead crumpled in a frown.

"VOOOOIIIII! What the hell you think you're doing, trash?" He shouted in an impossibly loud voice.

I stared at him for another second. "Oh, you were a man?" I asked bluntly, bemused.

Creases on his forehead became deeper. "VOOOOOIIII! What do you mean by that? Did you hurt your head? Can't you recognize your own brother?"

Brother? What the hell was he talking about?

"Brother? My ass. Stop shouting your head off and tell me who you are, Rapunzel. And this time, let's use inside voices, shall we?" I drawled, making a vein on the VOI person's forehead pop out. I smirked in mirth. He was a lot like Namatsu, to my glee.

THWACK!

"Ite! WHAT THE EFF WAS THAT FOR, VOI-MAN?" I shouted in alarm, my volume nearing his. He slapped me upside the head. Damn, his hands were strong!

"I'm your dear fucking brother, you trash! Stop acting like a geezer and get outta bed!" Tuning out whatever the white-haired Rapunzel was saying, I stuck my tongue out. Immature, I know. Give me a break, will ya?

He was about to thwack me again when a voice called out from outside the door.

"Arara! Squ-chan, stop bothering Seina-chan and report to the boss!" His voice was annoying and girly, but I let it go since he(whoever it was) saved me before this Squalo guy brained me. Even, huh?

"Oi, Lussuria! Call the emergency squad and ask them if there's anything wrong with this woman! I think she has memory loss or something!" Squalo called out, gave me a last glare – which made me laugh – then opened the door and walked away, grumbling in frustration. As soon as he got out, an avant-garde looking man with green side-swept bangs ran into my room with a ridiculous posture. It reminded of a mother hen. Ew.

"Seina-chan~~~~" Upon hearing those words, I stuck my fist out in impulse, catching him squarely in his face.

He crumpled to the ground. I made a face, disgusted. As he eventually stood up, blood gushing out of his nose – I think I broke his nose, actually – he exclaimed(still in that gay voice), "Ahhh! Seina-chan, as lively as always. I was really surprised when you were carried here unconscious."

I was confused. "Who are you talking about, and what is this place?" I asked, helplessly lost. _Who is Seina? I'm Makoto, very nice to meet you._

Lussuria frowned, and looked at me as if I've grown a second head without me knowing it. "Don't you remember at all? You passed out during training and you were in a coma for 3 days straight. For your impossibly absurd question, why, this is the Varia HQ that's located in the Mansion of the Vongola Famiglia, in Italy. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

* * *

Okay! That was the first chapter! Sorry it sucked... But please read on with patience! I'll try to update a lot, but school is starting soon, so...

Anyways! Thanks for reading!

**Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeee Click da Review Button~!**

**Over here!**

**COME ON!**

**Reviews help me update fast XP!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**Thanks!**

**V**


	2. Confusion

Ossu! This is the next chapter of the storyline! Thanks, **Torataro**, for reviewing!

Even though it's sometimes hard to update fast, I'll try to update at least twice a week.

But I'm afraid the number will even dwindle when school starts ='[

Anyways! Enjoy the story, and thanks for reading!

Ah, I almost forgot! The Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

"...V-Varia?" I managed to squeeze out the words through my teeth, sounding like a hiss.

"Uh-huh. Lovely, happy, cheerful squad, Varia!" Lussuria bobbed his head up and down, clapping his hands. He obviously wasn't reading my mood.

Then he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "Actually, let's leave out the happy and cheerful part. Boss and Levi's always too serious~ Which is bad for your health!" He smiled widely and winked. Despite the serious situation, my hand ached to grab the man's throat and choke him to death.

After I composed myself and locked my bloodlust beast safely inside my heart chambers, I closed my eyes tiredly.

What the seven layers of HELL was going on? I know that I got shot during the mission with my Famiglia. I fainted from loss of blood. But POOF! I found myself at the emergency ward inside the freaking Vongola Mansion. Not to mention the Vongola is our arch-enemy. Mm-hmm, just a small fact there.

And what happened to my Famiglia? Were they safe? What about Setz? Did he get hurt?

I furrowed my brows and my stomach started churning at the very thought. I couldn't stand the anxiety and confusion.

I just couldn't wrap my head around this whole series of events. I mean, come on, didn't these kind of situations always occur in cheesy fantasy novels?

Damsel in distress? Come on, I'm a freaking hitwoman, not Giselle. And I definitely didn't remember any witch pushing me over the Well of the World. Wait, did I?

A cautious tap to my shoulder brought me back to Earth.

"Er, Seina-chan~ Did you fall asleep again~?"

I sighed, and replied without opening my eyes. "Yeah, I did."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then I broke it. Psshew-!

"Ne, Luss."

"Mmm."

"I know this sounds weird, but who am I?"

A loud shuffle of fabric told me that Lussuria raised his head, alert. Fast.

Rubbing my temples and gritting my teeth in frustration, I opened my eyes and followed suit, fitting myself into a sitting position.

I looked up, and saw concern in his eyes. "You mean you really don't remember?"

"No, not at all. I think... uh.. I lost my memories." Well, it isn't a complete lie, is it?

Luss frown – which made him look ridiculous, if it was even possible – then without any warning, threw his fist at my face.

"UGF!" Even though I was caught by surprise, my head automatically analyzed the move, and somehow, instinct told me that I saw this move a lot of times. Without intending, my body moved at its own will, shifting myself to the side and dodging the punch.

Then something that surprised me even further happened. My arm shot out, grabbed his forearm and twisted it, making his face contort in surprise and pain. Then I threw him by his arm above me, hoisting him to the air–

JIZZ!

An amazing amount of pain jolted along my side, and I dropped Luss, who fell to the ground heavily with a thump. I doubled over at the pain, and opened my mouth in a silent scream. My limbs locked together automatically, making myself into a ball. I felt tears welling up at the corner of my eyes.

The pain was like someone shoving a brand-hot iron through my side, burning the skin, and it hurt, it hurt even worse then when I got shot that night. I couldn't move, nor scream, and sat shivering for a few minutes.

Somewhere in consciousness, I could dimly hear a beeping sound that was getting faster by the second. Then I realized it was the sound of the computer connected to my veins, taking count of my pulse. I heard Lussuria shouting something at the door.

At a flash, several pairs of hands covered in latex gloves hovered around me, their movement anxious and quick.

"Senorina Superbi!"

It was the emergency squad.

And with that, I was sucked into the void of unconsciousness once again.

* * *

I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try to make it longer next time...

I'm currently trying to decide on the plot, though =/

Here's the skeleton for entering OCs!

Most of them would be members of the Varia, but subordinates. Here, subordinates will make a lot of appearances, so please help me out! You can leave them in reviews.

* * *

**Name:** [Last] First

**Age: **(I'll accept one twelve-year-old and 6 others)

**Hair/Eye color:** [Hair Color](Natural/Dyed), [Eye Color](No funky colors like multishades! XD)

**Weapon:** (Like, sword, axe, guns, etc... You get the point.)

**Personality:** (Only _one_ tsundere will be accepted! XD)

**Flame attribute:** (There will be all _**different**_ attributes! Everyone! Please don't be like, _I wanna be Cloud, no I wanna_!)

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and Puuuuhhh-lease Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Realization

YEEESSSSS~! I'm updating again! Sorry it's been quite a while... but! At least I updated~ *smiles sheepishly*

Thanks for reviewing,** Torataro **and **shinnifura-chan**!

**Torataro**, you have my utmost thanks; because first, you're a steady reviewer, second, you actually submitted an OC, and third, because you're just AWESOME!

Of course, that doesn't mean I'm not thankful to **shinnifura-chan**! I love you both for reviewing!

Ahaha... enough rambling, I bet you just want to get to your story, right?

**But ATTENTION, Torataro's OC Aoi Haruka will appear in the next chapter**! And I'll make him best friends with Seina/Makoto!

I haven't decided on the pairing yet... It'll probably be one of these;

BELxSEINA

XANxSEINA

or...

SETZxSEINA!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR!

* * *

I was having the strangest dream.

I was back at the forest behind our mansion, the Neve Headquarters. Between the evergreen pine trees that stood tall and proud, I stood – feeling very short – facing the building. The HQ was built with snow-white bricks and white-painted sturdy wooden beams. It emitted a gentle pressure, taking the nature around it under its invisible soft wings. It was very modest – at least more modest than the Vongola HQ, and it fit our name Neve well – which meant "snow"; by covering the surroundings with a warm and quiet existence.

Even though I was delighted to be back at the familiar territory, it didn't take long for me to realize that something was off. I felt disoriented. Dizzy, even. Something here – the building, the forest, everything – felt different from before. Negatively different.

Silence hung like a heavy wool curtain, draping the house and muffling the liveliness, making the HQ look very like those haunted castles portrayed in fairy tales. The black, evil, bat-coming-out sort of castles. Even the luminous whiteness of the mansion bricks felt dull; no more a refreshing color.

Anxious to know what was going on, I moved my feet a tad hesitantly. My gut feelings told me I was going to see something I wouldn't like. But I ignored them, suppressing them in a hasty manner; my curiosity getting the better of me.

I swatted away the low hanging branches that got in my way. As I got closer, my gut feeling got stronger and stronger, numbing my insides. If I was a normal person, I would've gotten sick and puked. But I was me, and some twenty years of my training kept my adrenaline flowing, helping me in my advance toward the imposing building. By the time I got to the courtyard, my mind was about to break from the tension.

But then, a queer sound made me freeze. It sounded like a sob. Not just a sob; a heart-wrenchingly sad sound filled with anguish. My heart pounded faster, when I realized who was making the sound.

Michaela. Like an echo, the name filled my head, drowning out any coherent thoughts. Then I started to sprint.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep…_

A mechanic echo rang throughout the room.

Just a moment ago, the bland, white room was only furnished with a white bed with steel bars at the sides, a bedside table, and a lamp with a pale white shade. However, now, the room was crowded by medical equipments manufactured by the newest technology available, and they were all hooked up to one person; a pale looking girl with dark silver hair.

She was breathing unevenly, sweat beads forming at her smooth forehead. Her hands were closing into fists one moment, then released the next moment. The only phrase that could describe her was, "a person on the verge of death."

Next to her sat a man, with the same silver hair. Though mind you, he was only in his twenties – which meant the hair color was hereditary. Next to him sat three more people; one queer man with green bangs, another queer man with blond hair that covered up to his eyes, the third a floating baby with a blue-black hat that covered up most of her face. Yes, they were Squalo, Lussuria, Belphegor, and Mammon.

And being the bastards they wore, none of them had a worried expression – oh, except Lussuria, of course. The Mother Hen character, right?

"Ushishishi~ when is the female peasant waking up, shark peasant?" The Blonde was the first to open his mouth. The addressed person ignored him. However, Lussuria was a different question.

"Arara~ My, Bel-chan, are you actually worrying about Seina-chan?" He gasped, his hand traveling to cover his mouth in an attempt to look... well... feminine.

Bel's hand moved soundlessly, and Lussuria suddenly did a face-plant, a knife sticking out of his neck.

"Belphegor, you'd better not kill him. I have to get back all the money he borrowed from me... Unless you pay me instead..." Mammon smiled slightly at the very thought of the Prince handing him money.

"Chi~ Don't press your luck... I only decapitated him by hitting his nerve point~ Ushishishishi~"

Mammon didn't reply. Belphegor smirked in glee. _If this woman wakes up again, I'm going to enjoy cutting her up~ Ushishishi~_

_

* * *

_

I couldn't comprehend what I was looking at right now.

Everyone – by everyone, I mean everyone in the Neve Famiglia – had gathered in the Northern Courtyard of our mansion. But that wasn't the part I was confused about.

Why was there a big, tall, rectangle stone in the Courtyard?

And moreover, why did it have _my name_ on it?

I slowly sank to my knees.

"Ahaha... This almost looks like a tombstone, you know..." I muttered hollowly to no one specific; I felt empty.

A few feet in front of me sat Michaela, crying and sobbing. Her eyes were already red and puffy. She was leaning heavily on Namatsu, who had an arm around her shoulders. His eyes were filled with grief.

Ricasa and Edward stood behind them, being the closest to where I was. Ricasa had his head resting on his hands, fingers drawn over his once-joyful purple eyes in a show of sorrow. Edward was no different. His head was facing the ground, and his fingers trembled slightly.

In front of all of them, stood a lone figure. A lean figure that had ink-black hair.

"Setz..." My mouth formed the words, but they froze in my throat when I saw his fists.

He was clenching them so hard that the knuckles were bone-white, and a drop of blood traveled its way to the ground.

Then suddenly, a thought clicked into place.

_I_ was dead.

_Shibe Makoto_, a female mafioso of the Neve Famiglia, was _dead_.

* * *

"NOOOOOO-!" A shrill scream rang throughout the corridors, making the nurses jump.

CRASH!

Squalo fell from his chair to the ground, dumbfounded. "VOIII! What the fucking hell?"

At the same time, the three men who were sitting next to him jerked awaked, the scream nearly popping their eardrums.

Bel quickly recovered. "Ushishishi~ Seems like the woman is awake now, is she?" His lips widened into his trademark Cheshire cat smile.

The girl in front of them, who had been still for a few days, was screaming in full force, new tears running down her face. Squalo jumped up in a flash, took one look at his sister, and decided...

"VVVOOOOOOIIIIIII! STOP SCREAMING LIKE A GIRLY-GIRL!"

...to shout. The only thing he could think of.

Thankfully, it worked. The volume of Squalo's shouting long-surpassed the one of the screaming, and Seina shut up, hiccuping.

He didn't care he had caused ear damage to the other four people occupying the room.

Nor did he care the window had shattered due to his maximum volume.

A long silence followed.

Then Seina jumped up from her bed. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL RIGHT BACK ATCHA, RAPUNZEL!" Without thinking twice, she pounced on Squalo and proceeded to carve deep fingernail gorges across her brother's face.

Lussuria sighed happily. "That's our Seina-chan."

Beside him, Mammon muttered, "I need money to heal my eardrums."

Bel just chuckled.

* * *

AHHH~! That was the Chapter! How do you like it?

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! XD!

OH, and I need other OCs! If you can, please leave one, shinnifura-chan!

(This time I need a girl...XP)

Here's a sneak peek for the next chapter!

* * *

"Err... So, who are you supposed to be?" I scrunched up my face, searching for non-existent memories that Superbi Seina used to possess.

In front of me stood a boy, who was dressed pretty coolly, I admit that. He wore a black button-up shirt with three buttons hanging loose – a casual look – with a loose red tie, a leather jacket with a metal VARIA emblem(which looked a lot like that Psychopath Prince's one) which was our uniform blazer, and a black skinny jeans, highlighting his long legs.

The teen in front of me grimaced. "Aoi Haruka."

Upon hearing the name, I could only think of the color blue. (Aoi=Blue)

"Um... I don't see any part of you that's blue, dude." I mean, he had like, blackish-purplish hair and brownish-reddish eyes. And his Varia uniform was black. Well, no surprise there.

A vein popped on his forehead, making him look more delinquent-y. "It's a god damn family name, Old Woman!"

He stood, glaring at me. It seemed like the "Old Woman" came from my hair color. Damn, I was beginning to seriously consider dying my hair or something. Silver might look good on a man – like my bro – but definitely not to a woman. It makes them look old. It's very sad.

I stuck my tongue out – childishly, I know, but it's my habit – and retorted, "I'm not an old woman! What kind of a family name is Aoi? Did your ancestor wear blue things or something, huh? And what are you, a vampire? Freaky Eyes!"

I huffed after pouring that all out on the man, half expecting him to tackle me to the floor.

But much to my dismay, he smiled, and soon, it grew into a huge grin.

With no warning, he pounced at me, grinning like a madman. "YEEESSSS! It's really you, Seina!"

* * *

XDXD Torataro, sorry for making fun of "AOI"!

TELL ME IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT!

* * *

**PUHLEEEESSSSSEEE! REVIEWIE!**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**REVIE**

**V**

**REVI**

**V**

**REV**

**V**

**RE**

**V**

**R**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**VVV**


	4. Daily Life, or is it?

It's been a few weeks since I learned about... ah, well, my death.

Yes, it still hurts by just thinking about it. But, no, it's not because I am mourning for myself. It's because I realized I won't be able to see my old friends anymore. At least, not as their kick-butt mafioso best friend Shibe Makoto. They will only see me as a mafioso from an enemy Famiglia. Who knows, we might actually face each other in combat. Ugh... I don't want to think about it. The very though makes me sick.

What makes my life these days worse is that I wake up crying every night. I don't have nightmares; instead, I have nostalgic dreams about when I was back at my old Famiglia–

Me kicking Namatsu's butt thoroughly and totally owning him, Michaela and me scaring the shit out of Ricasa during visiting a Haunted House, throwing a party with Setz...

Then I wake up with tears in my eyes because I know those times, those happy moments are now long gone. I had never consciously thought I was lucky to be part of such an amazing Famiglia; now I finally realize how ungrateful I've been, after I lose everything. Cruel.

It's very much like dreaming of your ideal heaven; you love it with all your heart, but then the next second, you're wide awake; back to face reality.

In my painful reality, I'm now a teen named Superbi Seina, younger sister of Superbi Squalo, as well as the Cloud Guardian of Varia; an Elite group of the deadliest enemy Famiglia of my former Neve Famiglia. Again, cruel, isn't it?

The worst thing is, no one notices my inner struggle–

Wait, thinking again, I think it's actually a good thing...

Anyways, heavy matters aside, I've been slowly adjusting to the "Varian Life" over time. I found out that Seina had woke up six months after Makoto died. The funeral scene I witness in my dream probably took place quite long ago – sorry if this sounds like some crappy diary. Dammit. Luss is definitely rubbing off on me, I mean, why the hell am I apologizing?

The physicians have concluded that I probably have a temporary memory loss – which is definitely not the case. I've made some progress in memorizing everyone in the top of Varia; the Psychopath Prince, Money-loving Baby, Gay-looking Avant-Garde Man, Kuso-boss Xanxus, his kiss-ass subordinate Electro Boy, my own brother, and ME! Yay(sarcasm)!

...Goddamn hard, Varian Life is...

Hmm, well, it's just another back-breakingly hard thing in a whole list of back-breakingly hard things.

* * *

Right now, I'm sitting in the lobby of the Varia Mansion, having nothing to do. I already reported to Kuso-boss Xanxus about our recent raids which took place in Napoli. I took out my iPhone – courtesy of the Vongola Decimo – and shifted through the calendar.

Damn, I'm going to to raid another family tomorrow. Ah, the beauty of Varian Life.

Suddenly, an impossibly big crash resonated through the whole building. I stood up in alarm, and at the same time, another explosion happened, destroying the couch I was sitting on just a second ago. I coughed, then waved my hand in front of me to clear the dust obscuring the scene.

"Ack– What the hell happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse due to the amazing mass of construction debris surrounding me.

As the dust cleared, I could see a brown haired lady and my "best" friend Aoi Haruka.

How did he become my "best" friend?

Well–

* * *

"Err... So, who are you supposed to be?" I scrunched up my face, searching for non-existent memories that Superbi Seina used to possess. I was meeting all of the members in Varia, since I couldn't remember anything. Squalo actually arranged it, much to my surprise. I thought of him to be an apathetic brother, but seems like I was wrong.

In front of me stood a teen, who was good looking and was dressed pretty coolly, I admit that. He wore a black b utton-up shirt with three buttons hanging loose – a casual look – with a loose red tie, a leather jacket with a metal VARIA emblem(which looked a lot like that Psychopath Prince's one) which was in fact, our uniform blazer, and a black skinny jeans, highlighting his long legs.

The teen in front of me grimaced slightly. "Aoi Haruka. 16."

Oh, so he was the same age as me... but upon hearing the name, I couldn't help but think of the color blue. (Aoi=Blue)

"Um... I don't see any part of you that's blue, dude." I mean, he had like, blackish-purlish hair and brownish-reddish eyes. And his Varia uniform was black. Well, no surprise there. We always wore black. Goth, hah.

A vein popped on his forehead, making him look more delinquent-y. "It's a god damn family name, Old Woman!"

He stood, glaring at me. It seemed like the "Old Woman" came from my hair color. Damn, I was beginning to seriously consider dying my hair or something. Silver might look good on a man – like my bro – but definitely not to a woman. It makes them look old. It's very sad.

I stuck my tongue out – childishly, I know, but it's my habit – and retorted, "I'm not an old woman! What kind of a family name is Aoi? Did your ancestor wear blue things or something, huh? And what are you, a vampire? Freaky Eyes!"

I huffed after pouring that all out on the man, half expecting him to tackle me to the floor.

But much to my dismay, he smiled, and soon, it grew into a huge grin.

With no warning, he pounced at me, grinning like a madman. "YEEESSSS! It's really you, Seina!"

"GAHHHHHH!" Screaming was the only thing I could do right now.

As I was being knocked down to the ground, I saw a flash of silver.

"VOOOOIIIII! Get the hell away from my sister!"

...Brother. Overprotective, violent, careless, and reckless brother. Did I mention loud?

Soon, Blue Boy was wrenched away from me, and I gingerly got to my feet.

"GOD. You're scary." I commented, and eyed Haruka somewhat wearily.

He glared at mah Gro who was grabbing him by the back of his shirt neck, and stomped on his foot hard, making him loosen his grip. "Che."

Squalo's reaction was instantaneous.

"VVVOOOOOIIIII! What the fuck!" I snickered at his outburst. Haruka merely scoffed, and separated himself from the silverette quickly.

"That's what you get for grabbing me like a damn kitten, old man."

Squalo growled, and suddenly, his sword was at his hand in a flash.

"Say what, bastard?"

Haruka grinned mockingly, and in a blink, had his spear at his hand. Which was covered with fire. FIRE.

The whole incident ended with me hopping around like a monkey to turn off the fire. I didn't know about Sky Elements and Death Will Flames then. Normal Famiglias(meaning except Vongola) only fought with normal, bullet-spewing guns. (God, Vongola's so unrealistic.) So I thought Haruka was going to burn to ash. I didn't want that.

After I learned about what the fire was, Haruka stood in front of me, that grin on his face again. "Let me introduce myself again. My name's Aoi Haruka, Storm Element, and I'm from Belphegor's squad. Also, I used to be your best friend before your accident!"

I also found out that I(Seina) had said the exact same thing – "I don't see any part of you that's blue, dude" – when I first met Haruka.

I've only spent 5 minutes with him, but I knew I absolutely liked Haruka. (In a friend way, of course. Don't get ideas!)

* * *

"Eh? Haruka, is that your girlfriend?" I asked bewildered. I've never seen Haruka with a girl, so I was mildly surprised when I saw a brunette by his side. I didn't even care about the shattered wall; Mammon would do something about it.

Haruka stared at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

As the dust came floating to the ground, I craned my neck to get a better look at the brunette girl.

"Oooh! Lemme see! Lemme see her!" I squealed.

Then I heard it. "Her" voice.

"...WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU SAY?"

Oh. My. Freaking. Effing. God.

"SQUALO?" I shouted, horrified at his hair color. I didn't mention it before because it would've definitely hurt the "girl"'s feelings. But now, I couldn't help but comment.

"MWHAHAHA! Your hair looks like a coil of rotten rope! Hahaha! Nice one, Haruka!" I snickered and managed to push out the words between laughter.

"YOU. ARE. SO. GOING. TO. FUCKING. PAY. FOR. THIS. HARUKAAA!"


	5. Pinch

Sorry, everyone! I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. Our family went on a vacation to somewhere that didn't have internet access, then when I returned home, my computer broke down. My dad didn't bother fixing it until my final terms were over.

This is a horrible excuse, but please forgive me!

Here's a new chapter, as a means of compensating xD

Oh, and I must say this, the new omakes will appear in the next chapter or after that! Thanks for your participation!

* * *

"BOOM-!"

Alarmed birds chirped loudly and flew away in haste from the smoking building that looked like it was on the verge of falling apart. Unsurprisingly, tons of construction material followed the birds on leaving the original building structure, falling off in a frightfully fast manner. The debris from the castle walls created a huge dust cloud, coating everything in the 50 yard diameter with fine stone powder.

And in the midst of this whole chaotic scene, were my dear pal Haruka and Yours Sincerely.

What the hell did we do this time?

Oh, nothing huge, actually.

Here's what happened.

* * *

Haruka and I were play-sparring in my room, but it soon turned out to be a horrible idea, considering the room wasn't reinforced with fire or bulletproof material. It was a matter of seconds before the fragile wooden floor of my room gave in with a shuddering creak.

AND the best part was still about to come.

Drum roll please.

My room was directly above the Psychotic Prince's bed chamber.

"Ahhh-!"

My partner in crime and I shouted at the same time as we fell through the debris cloud.

Splash–

Before the initial shock of the floor breaking could wear off, hot water embraced our flailing forms. Blazing, boiling hot water.

So we screamed for the second time.

"Ahhhhh-!"

After the mist and the debris cloud settled down(so did our hearts), we found out that we were in a pool of some sorts. An exceptionally huge one with jewels embedded in the walls.

This struck me as queer.

Vongola Decimo was a very modest person, himself coming from a Japanese commoner family, so he didn't allow excessive decoration within the mansion normally. This whole jewel-filled pool was an unmistakable defiance of his orders by its presence alone. Anyone could see this display of wealth was going overboard.

Way, way overboard.

So I started searching my memories about where I could be right now – that is, until a well-aimed, flaming knife shot past my face, narrowly missing my nose by an inch.

I gasped, the sound of an almost-hiccup, and I admit, I sounded very much like the Vongola Decimo when he was in his normal mode.

Yes, I had a chance to meet him and his guardians and get to know him thoroughly. That took a whole day, but in the end, I decided that I liked his personality very much.

Anyways, back to our situation.

I put my head down low, my nose nearly touching the surface of the pool water, and shoved Haruka to a similar position. I didn't want him to die on me. Our clothes made a strange squelching sound when we moved. It was very uncomfortable.

Soon, more of the mist cleared away, and we could see a vague outline of a human form in front of us. We didn't recognize the person – the mist was still thick enough to render our sights useless.

Then it hit me. Right in the face.

The knowledge about where we were right now.

Shit.

Goddammitall.

Ohmygod.

I used to not believe in god, but upon entering the fatal-to-heart Varian Life, I found myself calling to the divine presence more than I had ever done when I was Makoto.

We were in freaking Belphegor's effing bathroom.

_Bathroom_.

"Someone please kill me... now..."

Haruka heard my anguished mutter, and cocked his head to the side, with a puzzled expression. Seems like he didn't comprehend the near-death situation we were about to face. I never found myself agreeing more to this saying; Ignorance is bliss.

But I did know that we were in a pinch, so I just gathered my shaking hands together and made a last prayer, on the behalf of Haruka's and my lives.

* * *

Whiizzz–

The knife came once more. The Prince was getting impatient.

I let out an anxious sigh, and decided to step out. After all, we've been hiding too long. Our limbs were aching from the tension.

I grabbed a still-puzzled Haruka's collar – where was that smart-aleck behavior when I needed it? - and heaved ourselves out to the slippery, marble-tiled bathroom floor.

I stuck myself flat on the floor, anticipating some more knives. But they didn't come.

Instead, the tap, tap of footsteps started to approach us.

* * *

Haruka tugged at my right arm. I glanced at him, and knew that he realized now. His eyes were hollow with the fear of our impending doom.

Sure, Belphegor was Haruka's teacher, but no, he wasn't someone to spare a life even for his own student.

I clicked my tongue exasperatedly, and pointed at a marble pillar standing a few yards away from us with my chin. Blue Boy gave me a curt nod. We wanted to preserve our lives.

We bunched up our leg muscles, crouching. In a flash, we hurriedly scrambled toward our target. Of course, the knives came flying simultaneously. Thinking about it, where the hell does Belphegor hide his knives?

"Un!"

Haruka grunted as he narrowly missed one. A few strands of his hair floated to the ground in a feathery manner, severed cleanly at the end. A second late, and it would have been his head.

We skidded to a halt behind the pillar. Thankfully, it was wide enough to cover both of us. But my face fell again when I turned around and faced a huge marble wall. Blinking slowly, I flattened my back against the cool surface of the pillar.

We were at a dead end. The only exit was through the French doors, which were directly _across_ the huge room/hall.

* * *

There was no chance of a hit and run, or dash, even if Belphegor wasn't a freaky-ly fast assassin; the rubble – which my floor has been reduced to – was directly blocking our way.

I closed my eyes in defeat. Haruka fell to his knees, head in his hands.

We were going to die.

If I get brutally murdered, will I get into yet another person's body again?

I doubted it. There wasn't something like a third chance, even in fairy tales where miracles were common.

If I died here and now, I was really done for this time.

My head started to spin furiously, fueled by my desire to live, and save both Haruka and myself from a slow, bloody death.

Then I gasped. I had a brilliant idea.

It was the most unpleasant one, but it _could _guarantee us survival, at least. And that was the only thing we needed.

Details?

Well, I am a woman. Belphegor is a man.

This was the bathroom. Which meant he was, umm, stock _naked_ right now.

No, I'm not a pervert, I don't want to see his body. Don't even think that.

But me popping out when he was in such a state would embarrass him greatly.

Er, he should be embarrassed, right?

Dammit.

I just can't take any knowledge or common sense for granted about that psycho.

I decided to think positively, simply.

So I charged.

"Aiiieeee!"

"Ahhhh!"

The shout did not come from Belphegor.

It came from Blue Boy.

It seemed like he had blindly stumbled after me.

He didn't know about my plan, so he froze, when he saw the Crown Prince in front of him, not wearing anything.

EW.

Belphegor froze.

And I saw our chance.

* * *

"Haruka, RUN!"

I grabbed him by his hand and maneuvered ourselves around the frozen Prince, veering towards the wall sharply. Fortunately, he didn't un-freeze himself to pulverize us, much to our relief.

But the dreaded rubble was looming upon us now. There were splintered wood sticks poking out of the mound in weird angles. Even though it wasn't metal and it didn't have a particularly sharp end, I shunned the idea of climbing over it. I didn't want my limbs full of fine splinters.

Instead, I decided to take on the rubble. I meant _Take on_ as to take on an enemy.

Blasting, grinding, burning it into even finer, harmless pieces.

That moment, with me and Haruka lingering in front of the mound, I heard a shifting sound behind us. It sounded very much like a human step.

Damn, so the Prince wanted us dead. He wanted to finish us off himself. Well, I didn't blame him, because if someone came blundering into the bath while I'm naked, I wouldn't ask questions at all. I would just fire my bullets and get done with it.

But this was our lives I was talking about, and I desperately wanted to keep them.

I slowly pulled out my weapons. Since this girl, Seina, used to be the Cloud Guardian of the _elite_ squad Varia, things couldn't go _that_ bad, could it?

My weapons were a set of carbines, which were forearm-long short rifles, glistening with their black hue. Their performance was guaranteed, since by what I've heard, they were hand-manufactured by the finest gunmakers in the whole word.

The forearm-long rifles were black at its barrel, and the projecter part was covered with a silver substance like platinum. Intricate carvings of the Vongola Crest and the Varia Emblem decorated both sides of the platinum plates. The grip on the handle was rubber, while the handle itself was made from wood. The carbines functioned both as an aesthetic beauty and a deadly weapon. It was the best of the finest firearms.

The bullets were a masterpiece on their own, which were each covered with a newly discovered substance that was as hard as diamond. My Cloud flames added to their destructive power.

The last practice took place yesterday evening at the training grounds, located below ground level. It went pretty well, considering the fact that I've been in a coma for three days, which made my muscles rubbery.

I gripped the handles tightly. I knew that once Belphegor gets his clothes on and has nothing to fear, he was surely going to own me. There was a reason he was called Prince the Reaper; his agility and cunning strategies were the best even in Varia. In the other hand, there was me, a measly little woman who has been lying on the hospital cot for days and also, had no conscious ideas of how to inflict the destructive powers that this deadly artifact possessed on others, let alone the best fighter in the Varia squad(of course, excluding Xanxus).

I ridded my mind of these disturbing thoughts, and set my shoulders.

Click.

I aimed a carbine at the rubble, and the other at the direction the Prince must be standing.

I wished that I could fight with my revolver, the one that I used when I was Makoto.

But this situation was real now, and I didn't have nerves to complain about Seina's choice of weapons.

The first shot I aimed at the rubble. As soon as I pulled down at the trigger, a purple-flame covered bullet streaked out and crashed itself to the obstruction.

Boom–

The result was almost instantaneous.

The whole thing just got blasted apart, the Cloud flame really doing its job. Debris flew everywhere, but it wasn't big enough to do any _real_ damage. The pool water helped by extinguishing the remaining flames.

Haruka dashed out, and this time, he snatched my hand and tugged.

One look at his way told me he had also gotten his weapon, his spear, out.

He disintegrated the remaining rubble with a flick of his hand. I covered his back, shielding him from any other objects that came hurtling at us.

But then, the knives started flying.

* * *

Xanxus stood in front of the window in his office, leisurely taking a sip from his glass of wine. He was trying to enjoy the peace that seldom came to him, all thanks to his Varia trash. Even for the battle-thirsty Varia leader, peace was a calming thing, at least while it lasted.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, trying to soothe his aching shoulder muscles. He had had an exceptionally huge amount of paperwork to finish today.

His office was in soft shades of white, beige, and brown, just like any typical offices in the cities. Many thought Xanxus spent only short periods of time in his office, but they were wrong. Unlike their assumptions that Xanxus was more like a soldier/an assassin, the man held the title, "Leader". Leaders had a lot of formal work to do; specifically, conjuring up report to send to the head of the whole Familglia, as it turned out to be now, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Neither the writing end _or_ the receiving end loathed reports, but the paperwork was necessary to get works done as soon as possible.

Damned bureaucracy.

Xanxus sensed his temper rising, and composed himself again. If he always expressed fury over such trivial matters, the elite squad Varia would've been broken down to pieces and be no more a long time ago.

He finished the rest of the wine he was sipping slowly.

"Hn."

He eyed the empty glass with a regretful glance, then, with a sudden flip of his wrists, sent it hurtling to the wall.

Clink–

It shattered into shards instantly.

It was that exact second.

BOOM-!

CRASH-!

Xanxus raised his eyebrows and looked up to stare at the ceiling, irritated that his peace had to end so quickly.

The loud noise did not cease, of course, even at his death glare. His blood-red eyes narrowed, and his hand drifted slowly to the holsters his X guns were resting in.

Sure, Mammon the treasurer would complain as hell if he simply blast the ceiling away, but Xanxus wasn't exactly known for showing generosity to those who got on his nerves.

He just_ loved _blasting buildings apart.

Click–

VRAAAMMMM-!

* * *

"Haa...Haa..."

Lowering his upper body and hands grasping both knees to sustain his upper weight, Haruka breathed heavily beside me. He wasn't hurt, but fairly exhausted, considering he was fighting against his teacher.

God, the damned psycho never ran out of energy, did he?

I wasn't in good shape either. I've never used my Cloud element power continuously for this long, and uneven adrenaline rushes weren't helping with my stamina either. I felt like I was going to collapse the next second.

Our labored breathing went on for a long time.

I furrowed my eyebrows. The attacks against us had ceased suddenly. What the hell?

The Prince's ego was too big for him to give up on attempting murder on easy measels like us. Remembering the feline-like stance Belphegor always took while fighting, I shivered involuntarily.

Something felt weird.

"_Seina!_"

Haruka's urgent whisper. His shaking hand was pointing at the empty corridor. Correction, the corridor that_ used_ to be empty. Something was moving, a long distance away from us. I squinted my eyes to get a better view, zeroing at the small movement.

Enter Belphegor.

Haruka and I immediately tensed up, but waved his hand in the air, grinning like a madman. Haruka grimaced.

"_What the hell is he doing?"_ I whispered at Haruka, the psycho prince's apprentice.

"_Something's wrong."_

"_I know that. Everything's been wrong ever since we burst in on the naked prince!"_

Haruka groaned. The sight of a very naked Belphegor did not go well on his neurons. He eyed me with a resenting look, then continued.

"_He always laughs like that when something interesting is going to happen to his enemies."_

"_Interesting?"_

"_Yeah, like sudden-explosion-of-a-gas-tank-kills-everyone interesting."_

"_Damn, are there any explosives around us?"_

"_I don't think so. This is the dining quarters."_

I stepped back into the shadows, feeling like my life was dancing on a over-stretched piece of line. Any moment, the line might be torn into two, and I would plummet into the darkness.

It was very unnerving.

With no warning, a sudden rush of heat engulfed me.

Then came the noise.

VRAAAAMMMMM-!

"What the fu–"

"Crap, we got–"

Both Haruka and I shut up at the sudden beams of flame that reduced parts of the floors into smoking ashes, very narrowly, like hair-width narrowly, missed us. The edge of my right sleeve caught fire. I swatted it off quickly.

The half of the face that was close to the fire beam prickled and felt scorched. I examined it with the tip of my fingers. They touched something moist.

Blood.

My temper flaring, and my heart still beating like a train engine from the shock, I glared down at the hole the fire beam burned out.

Xanxus was standing there, looking as pissed as I was. Damn man.

He caught my eye, then scowled.

"If you're playing tag with the schizophrenic, do it quietly so, worthless trash."

That was the final words he shot at me before he walked out of my eyesight, exited the office, and slammed the door.


End file.
